


Everything's Alright

by DeadMantlepiece



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blind Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadMantlepiece/pseuds/DeadMantlepiece
Summary: Ignis still suffers even after winning the fight against Ardyn, after losing Noctis. Sometimes, when he's alone, his thoughts will claw at his mind and although he feels hopelessly sad, as long as he has Gladio, then every will be alright.





	Everything's Alright

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this a present to a friend. I wrote this before the DLC's came out and I am a sucker for Gladio/Ignis and so is my friend. She allowed me free rein, the only thing she chose was the song used - Everything's Alright by Laura Shigihara >>> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nP-AAlZlCkM . It is an amazing song and was used in a game called To The Moon, which is also an awesome game. 
> 
> Enjoy my first and only work in this fandom and let me know what you think :) P.S any mistakes are my own and apologies if characters are OOC.....Oh! and I own none of them TT^TT

Most days being blind didn’t bother Ignis. After 16 years living without sight, he’d got used to the idea that he would never see again. There were things he missed looking at, like the ingredients required when he cooked or the scenery when he took a walk through the capital; Even the sight of his lover sleeping after another full day of helping rebuild the city. These were things he wished he could see but could easily live without. Instead he got used to the newer way of seeing by using his hands. It took him a while but he was able to learn to tell when different foods were at their best to be cooked or were rotten from the inside. He learned to feel the air around him and listen to the sounds of the city when he took his walks, feeling the sun on his face and basking in its glow or revelling in the cold rain as everyone else rushed past. He also relearnt the body of his lover with gentle hands and feather soft kisses. That had been one of the easiest things he had to relearn, after all he knew his lover inside and out before he lost his sight. The only difference now was the intensity of the physical side of their relationship. Everything was heightened to the point that all he had to do was touch his bare skin and his body would react. Something his lover took great pleasure in.

Most days, things like that didn’t bother Ignis but on the rare occasion, everything that happened all those years ago came back to haunt him. Days like today when he could feel the air shift from a pleasant bright day to a dark grey, clouds rolling in anger. The odd clap of lightning and growl of thunder breaking the uneasy silence that overtook the normal bustle of the capital. It wasn’t so much the weather that got Ignis down but the memories that followed. There had been many rainstorms the last few years and not all of them triggered the change in character; Just the odd storm. It had him putting down whatever it was he was reading or cooking and just sitting next to the window in their apartment, watching with blank eyes as the heavens opened up and drenched the earth. He’d remember the aftermath of the downfall in Altissia and his capture by Ardyn. The way the chancellor mocked him even when he’d been caught by the magitek army. He’d remember the torture he was put through before Gladio found him. He’d remember the sound of panic in the older man’s voice as he tried to help him. He’d remember the fear he felt as his world was reduced to darkness. Knowing he would have to navigate the new terrifying world, while protecting and serving his king, while not at his best. He’d remember the day they lost their king to an age-old prophecy. The day their whole world shifted into something else. Ignis had been raised to be Noctis’ advisor and despite knowing what happened was the way it had to be, that didn’t mean he didn’t feel responsible for the world losing the last king of Lucis. He couldn’t help thinking he could have done something more, something that wouldn’t have ended with the death of a dear friend. They all blamed themselves.

After the fall of the king, Lucis began to rebuild itself. Slowly the capital was returning to its former self, the palace was partially rebuilt to be used by the council that was elected to rule the country in place of Noctis but the throne room had been sealed off, the body of their king forever entombed in his place of death upon the throne that was destined to kill him.

_‘Walk Tall....my friends.’_

Those words were forever in his head and he tried, he tried to make his friend, his brother, proud. He helped with the archives that were left inside the palace and offered his assistance to the new council. He tried to help as much as he could even with his disability but there was only so much he could do. He could kill daemons in his sleep and could cook even better than before but he was more of a hindrance than a help when it came to hauling brick or concrete. He felt useless sometimes and days like today, when his mood plummeted and he was left alone in the dark, were always worse. He needed something, someone to keep him company but the only people he could count on were either dead or busy with the rebuild.

Ignis sighed as another roar of thunder rattled the windows, his body curling up just a little tighter from his perch on the window seat. He hated feeling so down. He thought he had gone through his depressive stage when he first lost his eyesight. Although judging by his spiralling thoughts, the depression had not disappeared completely.

Heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway outside their flat as the front door was opened. Another sigh left Ignis but more of relief than sadness. He continued to face the direction of the window even as his lover moved around behind him, taking off his coat and boots leaving him in just his shirt and jeans. The only time he acknowledged the other man was when he folded his massive bulk behind Ignis, wrapping his arms around him and leaning over his back with his chin resting on his shoulder.

“Hey Iggy.” Gladio’s deep voice rumbled pleasantly into his bones. Ignis hummed as he leaned back into the strong body, grabbing the hand resting on his stomach and interlacing their fingers. The body behind him was a wall of solid warmth that seeped into his skin, chilled by the change in weather. They sat in silence as the storm gradually got worse outside, the consistent booms of thunder explaining Gladio’s early arrival home. He felt a hand brush through his hair and down the side of his face, a thumb caressing the large scar over his eyes. His body shuddered at the reminder of the obvious change in features and received a soft kiss on his neck, Gladio’s facial hair scraping over his skin.

“One of those days?” Gladio asked quietly, his voice nothing but a low murmur against his back. Ignis closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He didn’t want to admit to having another one of his bad days. He didn’t want to burden Gladio with his problem. He was always a burden to him. He swallowed as his emotions began to spiral out of control, his unseeing eyes watering at the mere thought of disappointing his partner.

“I-I apologise. I just-“ he tried to respond even as a few tears escaped. He gasped as rough fingers wiped the tears away and tugged him closer.

“Ssh it’s okay. You’re okay.” The older man whispered into his ear as Ignis shook in his arms. They all had scars and bad memories from that time. Gladio’s hand drew patterns on his thigh where it rested while the other rubbed soothing circles on his stomach. The deep voice of his long-time friend and partner wrapped round Ignis like a security blanket, allowing him to have his moment of weakness without fear of ridicule.

“Gladio.” Ignis whispered as a particularly loud clap of thunder made him flinch. Gladio barely noticed the noise, simply tightening his embrace and turning his head to place kisses against the scar and his lips.

“I’m here. You’re okay. I’m here” after a few more kisses Ignis buried his head in Gladio’s neck and his body curled more into his frame. He was starting to shake less the longer the other man’s presence filtered into his mind.

After several more moments Ignis finally calmed down and his mind went blissfully blank as Gladio continued to soothe him.

“Alright?” the question was said softly followed by another caress on his leg. Ignis nodded from his place and took a deep breath, the scent of his partner helping to relax his muscles. “Come on.” Gladio urged Ignis to stand before taking his hand and leading him out the room. Back when he had first lost his sight, Ignis had refused any and all help from Gladio, seeing every helping hand as a sign of weakness and pity in his damaged state. But now after years of fighting his own body to be fully functional, He saw Gladio’s moments of leading him as a sign of trust. He knew Gladio wasn’t trying to lead as if he were incapable of reaching somewhere but rather it was because he wanted Ignis to feel safe around him and to know that his blindness did not change his feelings for him. He squeezed the hand in his and felt Gladio respond.

Neither of them spoke even as Ignis was lead into the bathroom. His confusion must’ve shown on his face as Gladio chuckled before he turned on the shower, the water heating up the cold room. With hands guided by years of knowing each other’s bodies, Ignis was undressed and walked into the shower, a naked Gladio following closely behind. With soft touches by work toughened hands and equally soft kisses, Ignis was washed with the reverence of a god. Every inch of him was bathed with the utmost care with the larger man providing support when he swayed on his feet. It was incredibly intimate and Ignis fell more and more in love with the man who had been his world for as long as he could remember. The longer he stayed in the hot shower the more he relaxed and felt his body try to shut down. He didn’t need to sleep but his body had other ideas. He tried to stifle his yawn but failed getting another laugh from the gruff man behind him. He turned to face Gladio and raised his own hands, placing them on his chest and tracing the outline of the tattoo he knew by heart. A kiss was pressed to his forehead and Ignis leaned up to catch those lips is a chaste kiss. He pressed two, three more kisses before reaching for the shower gel. It was his turn to wash Gladio. He refused to be the only one worshipped.

Once they were both cleaned, they left the shower and took turns drying each other. They traded kisses and playful touches but the atmosphere stayed intimate and it was something Ignis clung to while his mind dragged him through hell. He was once again lead through their flat by his hand, the large hand a small comfort to his mind. They moved to the bedroom and before he could pick out his normal sleeping attire, he was dressed in a loose shirt and a pair of boxers. The shirt hung off his frame and he knew by the smell that it was one of Gladio’s. Before he could question it, he was once again enveloped in a warm hug, his face nesting in his partner’s throat. His body sagged into the arms holding him, comforted by the silent support even as his shoulders started shaking again.

Hands ran through his hair even as he sniffled, shakes turning to crying. He hated this. He hated this feeling. He didn’t want to keep feeling like this. There were people out there who had it worse off than him, who had more of a right to feel as low as he did. He understood that. He did. But even so he couldn’t control the way his mind worked. He tries to keep positive, to think of how lucky he is to at least be alive and to have such a supportive partner to his disability but sometimes, sometimes he just can’t. Sometimes like today. When all it takes is a simple hug from the love of his life, to break down all of the carefully constructed masks and walls he’s built to stop himself from breaking. He needed to stop burdening Gladio with this. He needed to stop feeling like this. He just needed to stop.

He could hear Gladio mumbling to him, calming him down, letting him know he wasn’t alone and that they were both okay. Eventually he stopped crying but was left with little hiccups. He tried to bury himself deeper in Gladio’s arms, clutching onto the man like he would disappear if he didn’t.

“How about some dinner?” the question was left in the air as Ignis worked on slowing his heart rate and breathing. He nodded against the tanned skin and felt another kiss being placed on his hair. They slowly separated and moved through the flat towards the kitchen. As the cook between the two, Ignis automatically started to gather ingredients to make dinner. He heard Gladio lean against a counter out of his way. He quirked a small smile at the silent man before asking him about his day, anything to take his mind off the same thoughts that ran in circles.

Sometime during the preparation of the meal music began playing softly in the flat, the source a small radio in the corner of the living room. Ignis swayed slightly as he continued cooking, the presence of his lover and the gentle lyrics doing wonders for his restless mind. He could also hear Gladio humming along with the songs as he set the table ready for them to eat. He called out that dinner was ready and began to dish the food, compliments already spilling from the other man’s mouth before he even touched the food. Another small smile escaped him as he put the dirty pots in the sink to be washed later. As he turned back towards the food he jumped as his hand connected with Gladio. The larger man could be as silent as ninja despite his size and without his eyes even Ignis could be caught unawares. He opened his mouth to question the silent movement but before he could he was swept into an embrace that was turned into a sway. He looked up at what he thought was Gladio’s face and asked

“Are we dancing? Why are we dancing?” he did nothing to stop the swaying but he swears he could hear the smirk on Gladio’s face when he answered

“We are. Just enjoy the music.” He felt ridiculous. He was a full grown man dancing in his kitchen wearing only a pair of boxers and a shirt with another man wearing nothing but trousers. He felt utterly ridiculous but at the same time he felt safe. He felt comfort and love from the man leading him into a spin. He felt ridiculous but he was happy. Nothing could get to him at this point. Not even his own thoughts. He rolled his eyes and let out an indulgent smile stepping closer to the furnace of a man leading him, letting his deep laugh wash over him. He huffed out a small laugh as he was suddenly dipped and pulled back up, a grin pressed to his forehead by the taller man as the music picked up to a quick song before changing once again. They continued to sway as the notes of a piano echoed through their small flat. Ignis sighed and ducked his head to lean against Gladio’s shoulder. He was emotionally exhausted. His eyes were sore and red and puffy from his crying earlier, his body starting to feel heavy like lead but his heart felt lighter.

He was so lucky to have Gladio still in his life. After so many close calls back when they were trying to save the kingdom and even after when they were left clearing the world of daemons, they were both so lucky to have survived. He wasn’t sure he could have coped after losing Noctis if he lost Gladio as well. He’d have tried, oh how he would have tried to go on and help shape the future of Lucis the only way he knew how but he would never have been happy. He never would have this, what he has now, this wonderful man dancing with him instead of eating dinner. Ignis burrowed closer to Gladio’s body as his thoughts kept thinking of the ‘what if’s’. What if he hadn’t gone blind? What if Noctis hadn’t died? What if Gladio had died instead? He didn’t want to think of these things but his mind refused to stop.

** Short steps, deep breath **

** Everything is alright **

** Chin up, I can’t **

** Step into the spotlight **

One of Gladio’s hands ran up and down his back as the music surrounded both of them. Ignis put his ear to Gladio’s chest and listened to his strong heartbeat. He closed his eyes and relaxed further into the embrace. He could stay here for a long time, perhaps even forever. He felt safe. He felt loved. He felt lighter than he had mere hours before. It was times like this that made him grateful for the man in his arms.

** She said, “I’m sad,” **

** Somehow without any words **

** I just stood there **

** Searching for an answer **

As he listened to Gladio’s heartbeat, he could feel the chest beneath his head vibrate as the taller man began to softly sing along with the lyrics, Ignis comforted by the rumble as it chased away his daemons that were slowly creeping back in.

** When this world is no more **

** The moon is all we’ll see **

** I’ll ask you to fly away with me **

** Until the starts all fall down **

** They empty from the sky **

** But I don’t mind **

** If you’re with me, then everything’s alright **

Ignis bit his lip as the deep, rich voice trickled down his spine, warming him from the inside. His eyes started to sting again as he finally listened to the lyrics; the words cutting through the dark fog that sheltered all of his darkest thoughts.

** Why do my words **

** Always lose their meaning? **

** What I feel, what I say **

** There’s such a rift between them **

Their swaying changed to a simple rocking as once again Ignis sobbed silently. He couldn’t stop his tears no matter how hard he tried. He held onto Gladio as the older man kept singing to him, letting him have his moment. Ignis didn’t know what he had done to deserve such a man but right now, he would pray to the Kings of Old and beg them to let him keep him. He would only be half a man, half a soul, if he lost Gladio.

** He said, “I can’t **

** Really seem to read you.” **

** I just stood there **

** Never knowing what I should do **

His tears stopped but the both of them continued to rock, a hand running through his still damp hair, soothing him. His tears were wiped from his face with gentleness only seen by those closest to the larger man. He noticed Gladio shift closer before he felt his beard scratch pleasantly against the side of his face and his ear. A small kiss was placed against his jaw as fingers caressed his scar. Ignis shuddered when Gladio’s voice lowered into nothing more than a growl as he sung the last of the song.

** When this world is no more **

** The moon is all we’ll see **

** I’ll ask you to fly away with me **

** Until the starts all fall down **

** They empty from the sky **

** But I don’t mind **

** If you’re with me, then everything’s alright **

Ignis smiled to himself, pressing a light kiss on Gladio’s chest and closing his eyes. He was tired and felt so drained but he was reluctant to break the embrace they were in. It wasn’t often they got to just exist with each other without life breaking through their safe little apartment.

** If you’re with me, then everything’s alright **

“Dinner’s getting cold.” Ignis mumbled his voice barely above a whisper. He didn’t want to leave Gladio’s safety, his protection. He didn’t want his daemons to come back and ruin his mood now that Gladio was here with him.

Gladio hummed in agreement but made no movement to step away; he simply slipped his hands down to Ignis’ hips and resumed the gentle sway to the music. Ignis sighed happier knowing he wasn’t going to lose the warmth of his man anytime soon. He titled his head up and kissed Gladio’s jaw, moving up to give him a chaste kiss before returning to his position. Gladio tightened him arms round him and kissed his head, both of them relaxed for the first time that evening.

Ignis knew he wasn’t one hundred percent fine. He knew in a couple of months he’d have a similar episode and cause grief to Gladio. He also knew that soon it would be his turn to comfort Gladio when memories of the past got too much for the gruff man. He wasn’t okay but he knew everything would be alright as long as he had Gladio.


End file.
